


如果419对象是你的老板 2

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * 总裁赫 vs 实习生海* 一夜情变真爱
Kudos: 7





	如果419对象是你的老板 2

1

李东海被李赫宰抱到卫生间里冲了一个热水澡，疲惫的身体感觉得到了一些缓解，虽然期间眼睛死死地盯着李赫宰的每一个动作，就怕那人禽兽起来真的想把他里面也洗一次。

收拾好了以后，李东海躺在床上休息，但目光却总是绕不开在房间里走来走去的人。昨晚在昏暗的酒吧并没有像现在这样能够清清楚楚地看清李赫宰的身材，虽然昨晚可能已经被自己摸了个遍，那根硕大还在自己的身体里一遍一遍地摩擦过，但通过眼睛看又是另一种不同的感受。

在房间里走来走去的人赤裸着身子将昨晚急躁地丢了一地的衣服捡起来放好，同时也感受到那一束炽热的目光跟着他的每一个动作，心里有一种说不清的感觉，像只小猫伸出爪子在他心上挠了一下。

那人的目光都不闪躲了，李赫宰就更不会放过这个调戏人的好机会。弯腰将昨天被他大力撕成两半的内裤举起来，转过身来对着李东海说道：“我们小东海这样时刻盯着我，是想摸一摸哥哥的好身材，还是想再被哥哥操一次？”

“我今天也没有什么特别紧急的事情需要处理，你要是想跟我在酒店里一起度过一天的话，我也是很乐意奉陪的。”

看得太认真没想到被抓包的人瞬间羞红了脸，稍稍移动目光到李赫宰手里拿着自己的已经没法穿的内裤，更是连话也说不利索了，“你你你！不要脸！我才不想跟你一起待在酒店里！”

“跟你一起待着，我怕不是真的会死在床上。”这一句是自己小声嘟囔的。

没有听清李东海最后说了什么，但就看着床上那人红着脸骂他的样子就觉得可爱，走上前低头在那人唇上狠狠吻了一下，才开始自顾自地穿起衣服。

“小宝贝，你要乖。”

“谁你小宝贝了！我们只是一夜情的关系而已。”

李赫宰听了也不恼，歪头笑他，“那要不要考虑一下，我们发展发展两夜情？”

下意识想要摇头的人，脑袋里突然觉得李赫宰的提议还不错，可是本质清醒就容易害羞的人是怎么也点不下这个头，所以只能僵坐着没给出半点反应。

不过小孩的心思全都写在脸上，李赫宰阅人无数，一眼就看穿了李东海的小心思，抓起李东海的手给他丢在边上的手机解锁，李赫宰把自己的电话存进了那人的手机里。

不然怎么说李赫宰是个人精呢？只把自己的电话给那人而不是让李东海把他的电话给自己，就是想看看这个清醒时候容易害羞的小猫，敢不敢下次想要的时候给自己打电话。

反正，如果小猫不敢的话，就李赫宰的身份，以后想要找到李东海也易如反掌。

“这是我的电话，想我了就打电话给我。”李赫宰晃了晃存好了电话的手机。

“哼，谁要给你打电话了！快把手机还我！”

实在没忍住，李赫宰把手机还给那人的时候又在那人软乎乎的唇上亲了一口。

“我要走了，别太想我哦。”

“太想我的话，你有我的电话的。”

“后会有期，小东海。”

回应李赫宰的是从床上飞来的枕头。

2

李东海在酒店里休息了一天，真的像李赫宰走之前说的那样，客房服务给他送了三餐。虽然在看到送餐的服务员看着他有些行动不便的样子透露出来一副“我懂的”眼神时，李东海都后悔早上没有打李赫宰几下泄愤。

好在之前面试成功的公司告诉他可以等他毕业的事情全部弄好了以后才来报道，不然李东海可能会因为自己一时贪恋美色而丢了大好的工作。

从酒店回来以后刚好碰上周末，让李东海可以多偷闲两天。周一的时候，李东海穿着一套黑色的西装，领带也打得一丝不苟，看着就是个好好青年。

到了公司，跟人事经理报道好了以后便被安排到了一个空位，“东海，这是你的办公桌。旁边这位是曺圭贤，是项目小组的一员，你以后就跟着他好好学习学习，表现的好的话，三个月以后就能转正了。”

“好的，谢谢！辛苦您了。”

小实习生礼貌的很，整个人透露着乖巧，跟之前容易害羞炸毛的样子差得可太多了。

曺圭贤在这间公司工作已经两年多了，最不喜欢的就是带实习生。因为他总觉得实习生啥也不会，自己整天被项目经理夺命连环call逼得已经少了很多打游戏的时间了，还要再腾出时间带实习生，简直就是为难他！

但这一次，曺圭贤没有抱怨，而是尽职尽责地带着李东海，就差手把手教他了。

原因是，这个男孩子长得可太好看了！

最重要的是，李东海工作能力很强，每次有工作上的问题只有曺圭贤简单地提点一下就能够马上解决。这个带实习生的工作，在李东海这里简直轻松的不能更轻松了，而且那人还偶尔可以帮他分担一些简单的工作，简直就是他的救世主。

男孩子的友谊建立起来就是这么简单。两个人工作上很合拍，高效的工作空出来的时间让他们多了很多交谈，两个人都很喜欢音乐，私下也会偶尔约着去一些静吧，就坐在那里听吉他手弹唱各式各样的抒情曲。

相处的时间长了，李东海才发现，曺圭贤这小子还没有自己大，因为脑袋太聪明了，小时候跳了几级，所以才比自己更早毕业，当了自己的前辈。

而曺圭贤也因为自己是带着李东海实习的人，就算是知道了李东海比自己打了两岁，也坚决不喊哥，整天就东海东海的叫。

前几次还会被李东海揪着耳朵警告道：“曺圭贤！我是哥！能不能尊老爱幼一点！”

但警告无果以后，李东海就随他去了。

3

就这样朝九晚五，有一半时间还要加班的实习生活过了一个多月，李东海忙的基本上是回家洗漱好了以后倒头就睡。

他实在太累了，连想到李赫宰的时间都没有。

而这边，李赫宰整天坐在办公室里批好需要他过目的文件，跟各种合作的大老板应酬以后，一个人躺在自家宽大的床上时，便会想到李东海。

不知道那个小孩最近在做什么，怎么给了他电话也不知道打给他，就算不想做，也可以约出来一起吃吃饭嘛！

不过想想这也不大可能。在李东海眼里，那晚不过是喝醉以后不小心发生的一夜情，哪里像他这样，念念不忘。

啧，李东海的滋味可真是让人回味无穷啊。

不过李赫宰也不是重欲的人，他其实更喜欢容易害羞的李东海，总是因为自己一两句话就忍不住羞红了脸，低下头就想把脸埋进自己怀里，可是红透了的耳尖还是暴露了主人的害羞。

这样的李东海，真的太让人心动了。

被自己的想法吓到，李赫宰靠在床上甩了甩自己的脑袋，想把这个有些荒唐的想法甩出去。

他怎么会对自己的一夜情对象动心了呢？

就李赫宰的身份，身边优秀的人络绎不绝，甚至能够让他挑花眼。有些大公司的小姐，个个都是大美女，而且联姻的话，对他的公司发展也是一片光明。

可他怎么就偏偏喜欢这个，看着还有些乳臭未干的小孩。

李赫宰有些无神地盯着自家的天花板，贴在上面的灯还有些晃眼，但喜欢李东海这个念头，倒是怎么想甩出脑袋都甩不掉。

有些无奈的叹了口气，李赫宰认栽。

既然那个臭小孩不主动来找他，那就只能他主动出击了。

4

李赫宰第二天按时出现在了总裁办公室里，虽说他是这家公司的总裁，但如果有一个准点到达的全勤奖，绝对非李赫宰莫属。

秘书也准时地出现在办公室给李赫宰汇报今天一天的行程。没有什么太多安排，只是简单的晚上有一个饭局需要他到场一下，虽然不去的话问题也不大，但敬业的李总是不会这么做的。

秘书小姐汇报完工作以后就准备转身出去，被身后的李总裁叫住，“小童，帮我查一个叫李东海的人，要详细的资料。”

？？？

这人是得罪李总了吗？跟着他这么多年也没见他要查谁啊。

但不该问的还是不要问，秘书小姐职业化地回应道：“是的李总，我马上就去。”

李总裁沉浸在马上就可以知道李东海消息的激动情绪中，丝毫没有在意秘书小姐的过多脑补，以及透露出来的有些害怕的眼神。

不过，秘书小姐的办事效率惊人，不过半个小时就已经将李东海的资料整理好交给李总了。

这完全是因为瞎猫碰上死耗子，秘书小姐只是随手在自家的系统里输入了李东海的名字，就幸运的真的出现了一封详细的带有个人介绍的简历以及现在实习的部门。

秘书小姐将手机打印出来的资料递给李赫宰，开口公式化地汇报道：“李总，您让我查的人我已经查到了。非常凑巧，这人刚好是我们近期刚招到的实习生，大概一个月以前入职，工作表现据说是很好的。”

小心翼翼地开口试探，“是这人做的有什么不好的地方吗？需要我去处理一下吗？”

李总裁翻看着李东海的简历，终于听进秘书小姐的话了，害怕这人真的莫名下达命令把李东海给开除了，李赫宰赶紧抢过话头，“不用，让他来我办公室，我自己处理。”

“是。”这哪来的倒霉蛋，李总居然要亲自处理。

秘书小姐去喊人的时候，李赫宰就把只有一页的个人简介以及秘书小姐整理的一些资料看了有快十遍吧，好像只是这样，就可以离李东海更近一点，可以更了解这个人。

而办公室里在整理项目报表的人突然被点名说总裁找他，整个人吓得手脚都凉了。

我应该没有做错什么事吧？？？总裁找我做什么？？？

“东海，东海！快跟着去啊，别让李总等急了。”曺圭贤推了推李东海的手臂，让那人赶紧去。

“哦……哦！”

这么一看，还是有些傻乎乎的，可爱。

当李东海攥着手指头，在心里给自己打了好几次气以后，才跟着秘书小姐走进了总裁办公室。但是他完全没有想过，坐在总裁办公室里的人，居然会是他的一夜情对象。

忽略李东海瞪大的双眼，李赫宰让秘书先出去，而自己则是走到李东海身边，用手指轻轻勾着李东海的下巴让他抬起头来看着他，凑近了说道：

“我们小东海，想哥哥了吗？”

TBC


End file.
